


Hounds of Justice

by 11Fritos



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ok so there's gonna be a lot of angst, Self Harm, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: When Seth broke up the SHIELD, Dean was crushed, but he put on a facade for Roman, he had plenty of other things to worry about. But what happens when one night Roman sees how broken Dean really is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I starting writing this after Wrestlemania 32. If you're confused as to when this takes place, it begins the night of WM 32. Thanks for reading!

Roman walked backstage probably the happiest man on the planet, sure some of the fans weren’t thrilled with the new champion but Roman couldn’t give less of a shit right now. He walked down the hallway looking for his best friend Dean, he knew he was disappointed by his match to say the least. When someone fucking making out with a barb-wired baseball bat was the highlight of a match it was obvious something was wrong. As he was walking he heard faint mutters of ‘fucking bullshit’ and ‘fucking Brock’ so he figured he was going in the right direction. The voice slowly got louder until he reached his destination, Dean’s locker room. He knocked on the door waiting for Dean to open it, but soon realized he wouldn’t. Pleasantries aside he slowly opened the door to see Dean pacing around the locker room packing up his stuff while ranting about the match. “Hey, Dean” he said, but the other man didn’t notice him. Roman put his hand on Dean’s shoulder so he would stop pacing and focus on him.  
“Hey sorry, I guess I just didn’t realize you were there, focusing on packing y’know?” Dean finally said looking around the room as if he was searching for something.  
“You okay? You seem distracted…. do you wanna go get drinks or something?” Roman replied cautiously.  
“Nah I’m pretty tired, gonna go to bed early. You should go celebrate with your family. Oh! I almost forgot, congrats man you deserve it” Dean said patting Roman on the back.  
“Yeah, see you later then”

The next day Roman woke up unnaturally early and couldn’t get back to sleep so he decided to go to the gym at the hotel where he and most other superstars were staying. When he arrived he went into the locker room there to change he heard a banging from somewhere in the gym. Suspiciously, he walked through the gym and was surprised to see his longtime friend Dean punching a punching bag furiously. He watched for a second before noticing that there were small drops of blood on the floor by Dean’s feet. Once he realized what was going on he ran over to Dean and pulled him away from the punching bag, much to Dean’s discontent. “What the hell are you doin’? Get offa me” Dean yelled out as he was struggling against Roman’s tight grasp. Roman finally managed to wrangle Dean into the locker room and sat him on the bench.  
“What the hell am I doing, what about you?!” Roman angrily started yelling, before taking a look at Dean and quieting down. He let out a long sigh. “Listen, Dean..” he trailed off, not sure where to go from here. Dean looked up at him expectantly, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his fist. Roman’s eyes trailed down to Dean’s hands. Noticing the wrapping still on them, but unlike earlier most of it was a bright red. Roman couldn’t believe it, the last time Dean did something like this was before the SHIELD back in FCW. “Why?” he asked his voice desperate, “Why are you doing this again?” Instead of saying anything Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

Roman let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, shoulders dropping. He turned around thinking to himself, “This- it isn’t healthy man” he stopped suddenly very nervous. “Dean, when’s the last time you did this?” After not getting a reply he turned around again to face Dean. “Dean, please tell me” he said dropping down into a squat so he was level with Dean. “When?’ he asked once more. He waiting a second before giving up. He stood up again before starting to leave.  
“It was when Seth left.” came a faint voice, if he was any farther away he probably wouldn't have heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was when Seth left” the phrase was stuck in Roman’s head, a flurry of emotions were running across Roman’s face after. ‘Of course it was Seth Roman thought to himself, ‘Always Seth fucking things up for us’. He whipped around to once again face Dean. Eventually Roman seemed to settle on one single emotion, anger.  
“What did he do to you?” He said  
“W-what do you mean” Dean asked clearly confused.  
“What did Seth do to you? C’mon Dean you know him he’s a manipulative piece of shit” Roman said, trying to convince himself that Dean possibly couldn’t miss Seth.  
“Rome” Dean started standing up and walking to his friend. “I-I Roman it’s just that I” Dean started stuttering incoherently before letting out a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts “I love him”  
“Loved” Roman corrected him  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked confused  
“You loved him, as in you don’t love him anymore right?” Roman clarified, desperately hoping he was right. It was silent as Dean comprehended what Roman was saying.  
“No” was his response after contemplating it for a moment “I love him, always have always will.” After saying this Dean grabbed his things that were in the locker room and left.

The next day Roman was preparing for RAW, but he couldn’t properly focus he hadn’t seen Dean at all after the events of earlier today. “Hey Uce” came a voice from just outside his locker room. When his cousins Jimmy and Jey walked into the room, they saw their cousin sitting on a bench staring at a wall the title belt laying on the other end. “Roman, you okay?” Jey asked, concerned for his family member. He walked in front of him waving his hand in front of his face. Jimmy joined Jey standing in front of Roman.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Jimmy asked   
“I don’t know” Jey replied sounding stumped. “Yo, Uce c’mon! Tonight’s your big night!” Jey said trying to get his attention. After a few seconds of silence Roman’s head shook as if saying no and his attention snapped to his two cousins right on front of him.   
“Hey, what’s up?” Roman asked, his voice sounding weak.  
“You feeling ok Uce?” Jimmy asked   
“Yeah I’m just nervous, most of the crowd isn’t a big fan of me right now”  
“You’ll be fine don’t worry about, you’re the champ! The crowd is envious of you!” Jey tried to reassure his cousin  
“You’re right it’s nothing, I’m the champ” he said reaffirming what Jey said.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman went out on RAW, the crowd booed, it was just like any other night Dean realized watching the events on the TV. He didn’t even know why he decided to watch it, was it to see if Roman said anything about him? Would the fans even realize he’s gone after that sorry excuse for a match he just had? Dean knows if he was a fan he wouldn’t want to remember him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and in a monotonous voice answered “Hello?”.  
“Dean? Is this you?” ‘Shit’ Dean thought, it was Vince McMahon  
“Hey!” He said before feigning a cough. He figured if he could pretend to be sick, no one would ask any questions on why he wasn’t a RAW.  
“Dean, are you feeling ok? I was calling to see why you weren’t on RAW tonight.” The CEO of WWE asked.  
“I’m fine, just feeling a little under the weather, didn’t want to risk getting the rest of the locker room sick” he replied, having practiced his excuse a million times in his head.  
“Oh, alright then, do you think you’ll be ready to go by tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, I should be fine” After he said that Vince hung up

Dean didn’t know what to think after that, ‘the fucking CEO just called me to check up on me, did he actually care? Who am I kidding of course he doesn’t I sell merchandise that’s all he cares about’ He rationalized with himself. He spent the rest of the night flipping through channels on the TV, while lying on the couch and drinking beer.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep,but when Dean opened his eyes sunlight was streaming through the windows of his hotel room. As he looked around he saw many empty beer bottles surrounding him. Then he heard the knocking at the door, and he realized how bad his hangover really was. “Yeah yeah come down I’m coming” he half called stumbling to the door. He looked through the peephole and his door and when he realized who it was he let out a soft “shit”. He contemplated not opening the door but realized he already yelled at him. Reluctantly, he slowly opened the door and leaned on the now exposed frame. “Hey Seth” he said trying to appear relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short and how long they take! Between school and a job I don't have much spare time. But if you like Overwatch you should check out my Tumblr blog OverwatchxReader! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I kinda lost interest with WWE, but I'm back and I have a second hopefully much happier fic I'm working on right now so be sure to check that one out as well!

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ was the only thought running through Dean’s head at the moment. Seth seemed slightly concerned at the haphazard appearance of his former best friend. “Hey Dean,” he said. “Did I come at a bad time, or…?” Sth asked starting to regret his decision to make amends.   
“Uhm…” Dean started looking over his shoulder at the copious amount of beer bottles strewn throughout the room. “Kinda,” he said, silently begging Seth to ask him what’s wrong, to let him talk about all his problems and have Seth tell him it’s all going to be ok; like the good old days. 

‘Ok, what the fuck just happened?’ Dean asked himself ‘What the fuck was that? Why the fuck was he here? What the fuck does he want?’ and various questions like that were racing through his head. After the curiosity started to wear away, he was overcome with anger, not at Seth but himself. He was pissed, why did he let him go? He wanted more than anything in the world to talk to him, he needed to talk to him. ‘Now he thinks you’re fucking insane, great job Dean you fucked it up yet again’. He walked over to the table that was next to the couch and grabbed one of the few beers that still had something in them and took a swig. He thought about what he could’ve said, what he could’ve done. ‘But it’s too late for that now isn’t it? You’ll be lucky if he ever talks to you again’. The voice in his head scolded him. As the voice continued to yell at him, his grip tightened on the bottle; it got tighter and tighter until finally the bottle broke into many tiny pieces and fell on the floor. 

Dean looked at his hand that was previously holding the bottle, now it only had a few shards of glass stuck in his skin. He smiled at it, happy to have something to distract him from the pain. He grabbed another bottle, quickly breaking that one as well. He continued breaking all the bottles in his room one after the other. Both of his hands now completely cut and red with his blood. He stood up to clean his hands, but the idea of sleep started to seem much more appealing. He sat right back down and closed his eyes, welcoming the calming darkness that had started to swarm his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews and criticism are encouraged!


End file.
